1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle, and more specifically, to a candle that is made possible to suppress the exhalation of a nasty odor (an odor at extinguishing) generated when a flame has been extinguished.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Regarding a candle, when a flame has been extinguished, a smoke in the white mist-like state as well as a characteristic nasty odor is exhaled. In this regard, it is considered that when a paraffin wax is melted due to the flame and its vaporized amount is in excess, this odor is generated. And, since this odor is offensive to the nose and gives an unpleasant feeling, improvements were being demanded.
Under such a background, the present inventor made extensive and intensive investigations on various substances. As a result, it has been found that the desired object can be attained by adding and mixing tetrahydro methylabietate and dihydro methylabietate, isopropyl myristate, xcex1-amylcinnamic alcohol, iso bornyl cyclohexanol, and tri ethyl citrate, leading to the accomplishment of the invention.
Specifically, the gist of the invention is to provide a candle comprising a candle-forming component including a paraffin wax and stearic acid, added and mixed with tetrahydro methylabietate and dihydro methylabietate, isopropyl myristate, xcex1-amylcinnamic alcohol, iso bornyl cyclohexanol, and tri ethyl citrate.